She Likes Fairytales
by MoonlightLegends
Summary: Bring a kiss, a rose or a simple dance. It's all but a fairytale... (Leave a ship request in the review, it can be a BoyXBoy or GirlXGirl couple, it's just the title. Ship must be a crossover ship) Rated K for now, might have to be changed.
1. Announcement

**Annoucment**

Hey guys! I'm here to annouce my new request series.

'She likes Fairytales'

**Details:**

-You can request any Sailor Moon & Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover couple, Yaoi or Yuri

- When you request, leave the fairytale you want the story to be based off of

They must be crossover ships; anything you want

- There are no rescricted ships

Ship whatever you want and request anything

**Conclusion:**

The title just sounds nice, the couple can be gay if you want, just leave a request in the reviews!

…

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~SStBS**


	2. The Sun Wishes- Ryou X Mina Snow White

**BEFORE YOU READ: I wrote this first because it was the best for me to start with!**

**...**

**The Sun Wishes**

**Mina X Ryou Snow White Fairytale**

A girl dress in an orange dress walked down the halls of a castle, a slight breeze blowing through the empty space.

She was dressed in an orange strap dress, yellow frills running down it, orange heels, an orange choker with a ribbon on the back, it's streamers flowing down her back.

Behind her blonde hair that was held slightly up by a rose and orange bow on the back of her head, there was orange earrings sparklling against the sun, the same sparkle shined in her blue eyes as she glanced towards the burning star.

"Oh bright sun," She said to herself, looking away. "You can give me the job of protecting Serenity, protecting love but..." She sighed, her shoulders dropping. "You can't give me someone to love myself."

With a sigh, the dear Princess Venus continued on her way down the hallway of her castle.

…

A boy with long, messy white hair exited a small tower. He was fashioned in torn clothing, a brown tunic, green top spotted with dirt and holes. Brown shoes were tied around the ankles, the leather clinging to his feet like wet cotton to skin.

His face was calm and collected, no expression really on his face. His hands were covered in dirt and dust from earlier unmentioned work, his uneven white hair tussed around his face, pale white skin covered his body and took in heat from the blazing hot sun that hung above the land.

This boy's name was Ryou Bakura.

He worked in a castle in the land of Domino **(Because shut up.) **for the lovely Queen Beryl.

To be honest, all he did was clean the castle and fetch water for the queen. Not all that hard if it wasn't for the back breaking hard jobs he was to do for his cleaning work.

"Ryou!" A booming voice came from the tower's window, making the white-clad boy spin around, startled.

A woman with long red hair, yellow eyes with red pupils, a strapless blue dress that covered only her breasts at the top, a black and blue crown that went from over her hair to the middle of her forehead in a boomerang shape and a black scepter with a green crystal on top in her right hands, gripped firmly in anger.

"Queen Beryl, might I ask is the anger from?" Ryou asked poiletly, clasping one hand in the other.

"You, Ryou." She growled, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her scepter harder. "I asked for three buckets of water over two minutes ago."

"Sorry, your Highness." He said in his British accent, "I will bring it quickly."

"You best." She grumbled, disappearing into the shadows of the castle hallways.

Ryou found his way to the well in a few minutes, much to his inner grumbles as Beryl demanded quick work.

As he lower the first empty bucket into the well, he gazed up at the burning sun above him.

It was odd, but Ryou had always liked the sun. Something about it's blazing heat and bright light intergied him. He'd spent his free time laying the nearby empty fields, just enjoying the bright rays it gave off.

When he was younger, he even said it could grant wishes.

If his old friends corrected him at saying it was shooting stars that granted wishes, all he would say was:

"_Well, the sun is my shooting star."_

His deep brown eyes returned to the well to bring up the first bucket of water, his small but strong hands holding on tightly to the rope. He pulled it within a minute, water tipping out of it back into the well as he took it out.

Carefully to put the next one on and lowered it.

He continued to stare at the sun almost directly, but not exactly as not to blind himself.

Halos of light gleamed against the smooth stone of the well, heat warming the wooden awning over it as birds chirped as they took a short landing on it once in a while.

Ryou's eyes softened at the small bird that sat with a larger one like a family.

His heart bloomed into a vortex of joy and care as the larger bird fed the smaller one a worm. Most would cringe and look away in disgust as the bird ate but Ryou stared intently at the sight.

Suddenly, he realized he should hurry as not to make Queen Beryl angry once more.

He quickly did the last bucket and picked all of the up. One in each hands and one balanced on his head.

He carefully walked into the castle to the Queen's chambers.

He pused open the door slowly with his shoulder, managing to balance the bucket as he did so.

Beryl laid eyes on the pale boy as he sat down the buckets slowly and quietly as not to catch anyone's attention as maids brushed Beryl's hair and up make up upon her rather hideous face.

"Ryou." She said coldly, making the boy flinch as he sat down the last bucket. A small amount of water fell upon the stone floor, Beryl's eye twitching in response.

"I deeply apologize, your Highness. I shall go fetch a cloth." Ryou said, trying to escape the dark Queen's presence.

"Hurry, kid." She replied, calling him so in such a rude manner as he exited her chambers.

Ryou let out a chest full of air as he collasped against a nearby wall and lowered his head against his chest.

"I'm stuck his this place, aren't I?" He asked himself, grabbing his forehead and groaning inwardly as not to awake the princes of the castle either.

The other princes consisted of Jadeite, the youngest prince, Nephrite, the who really likes stars for some reason prince, Zoiscite, the rather girly prince and Kunzite, the eldest and strongest prince of Domino.

"Shouldn't you be getting a cloth for mother, peasant?" A girly voice asked as the sound a closing door reached Ryou's left ear.

He looked over to see Zoiscite standing outside Queen Beryl's resting chambers.

Zoiscite did appear to be a girl but was quite the opposite.

Long, wavy blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail by a green string, brown eyes and he wore a green war style uniform on at the moment.

"Prince, I'm surely going to get water for the lady," Ryou sighed, "But I have been working for five hours straight. I need a short rest for a moment, correct am I not?"

"Not is correct." He said strenly, walking over to him, "Now get the cloth before I beat the brithering hell out of you, peasant."

"Yes, your Highness..." Ryou grumbled, getting back onto his sore feet and walking towards the kitchen to receive the cloth.

"While you're there," Zoiscite called out, "Fetch me a slice of bread."

"Of course, my prince." Ryou replied loudly to get the messege to the blonde boy.

He opened the creaky door and the smell fresh bread invaded his nostrils.

"Aww..." He breathed it in, knowing he wouldn't be able to taste it of course. As a peasant, the bread of the royal baker was made for royals only.

He quickly found a dry towel folded on a shelf, ready for use and sliced off a piece of bread for Zoiscite.

His brown eyes glared at the piece of wheat, his stomach growling from days without food.

"Maybe if I wish upon the sun..." He asked himself, seemingly staisfied wit the answer, he exited the kitchen with bread and cloth.

Firstly, he knocked upon the door to Zoiscite's room.

It opened with ease to the young prince, a smug look still plastered on his face as he laid eyes on Ryou.

"Have a good day, Ryou." He smirked, without a thank you and closed the door in Ryou's face.

Ryou sighed, used to the disrespect from the princes and queen.

He then entered the queen's resting chambers again, the cloth in hand.

"I have the cloth, my Queen." He said sheepishly as he felt her eyes staring at him again.

"Good, now come here." She ordered, "Forget the water for now."

Ryou's senses tingled in fear at her last five words.

Why forget it?

What had he done?

"Of course, your Highness." He muttered, placing the soft piece of fabric on the ground near the spill of liquid. He took a few steps closer to the queen's bed, where she lay in her dress, her scepter leaned against the bed posts.

Her bed was large and an eye catcher for sure. Pink sheets, lace emboirer and flowers dancing across the fabric's center in a lovely way, tall bed posts towers around, casting four skinny shadows across the ice cold, stone floor. The frame was made of dark wood and oraginc desgins were carved into it, swirling their paths across the wooden frame's shape.

In her blue and black clothes, the queen stuck out like a sore thumb from her pink surroundings.

"What is it you require, my queen?" He asked her, trying to hide behind his white hair.

"I _require_ that you work harder, Ryou." She snapped harshly at the white-clad boy, who cowered in fear, his foot raising, aching to step backward from the cold queen od Domino.

"I'm sorry, your Highness-"

"Don't 'I'm sorry, your Highness' me anymore, kid." She demanded, "I expect you work harder."

Ryou was silent, not knowing what else to say to her.

"Now, go sweep the front courtyard. _Completely._" She ordered him, pointing to her door. "And don't forget the water."

…

Princess Venus laid down in her bed, her dress falling against her skin, showing the shape of her legs as she looked saldy out her window at the burning star that was the sun.

"I asked for someone to love, Helios." She asked the greek sun god. "Is that too much for thou to handle?"

As usual, the god did not answer her question.

Venus huffed and shoved her face into her pillow, tears trying to force their way out of her eyes, but she managed to push it off.

She rolled over onto her back so she could stare at the stone roof of her bedroom.

"Maybe Earth is where the sun sent my love..." She whispered to herself, her blue eyes wondering. "Maybe another planet is where my heart belongs, maybe Venus isn't where I should be right now."

Fate had always been something Venus hung onto, the thing that decided what would happen to her. She wished to would lead her to her heart's fate already. She was in her late teen years and she wanted to find her true love before she turned old, shirveled up and disappeared from the world forever.

"Or I'm wishing for it too soon." Venus sighed, her eyes closing to the darkness behind her eyelids.

She smiled, her blonde hair fanning out around her body as she rested.

"No way." She smiled bigger and stood up from her spot on her bed. "I'm going to Earth and no one is stopping me. Serenity goes all the time anyway!" She giggled, taking her out her Sailor Venus uniform and folding her dress up, placing it in a bag that she hung over her shoulder.

Venus, in her scout uniform, tip toed over to the front of the castle, the view of Earth before the beautiful princess.

"Here I come fate." She squeaked, beaming. "Venus Power!" She closed her eyes and yellow essence covered her body, slowly fading her away to her destination.

…

Ryou's tussled white hair flowing through the warm wind of Domino as he swept the courtyard of the castle. Leaves scratched against the pavement, dirt trailing with it and grass clippings as well.

Ryou continued to sweep these things into a pile, put them into a pan and throwing them outside the gate.

"Why do I stay here?" He asked himself, sweeping the next gust of leaves that blew into the yard. "She basically abuses my services and I can't stand it." He glanced towards the woods, wind blowing through the branches of every tree, animals running in and out of bushes or any woodland plant.

He thought about it, dropping the broom and running off into the woods to build a house and just live like a farmer. Anything was better then being ordered around by Queen Beryl and her four snobby sons.

The thought swirled inside his head for awhile, going in different directions, good or bad. The final decsion was clearer then the glass table's top that sat in the castle library.

Ryou knew the gate was open, Queen Beryl never liked it locked as if she was awaiting the arrival of someone.

"Leaving is a pretty nice idea..." Ryou muttered, managing to crowd the leaves into a pile thick enough that the wind wouldn't blow them apart. "Beryl wouldn't send anyone after me or anything, I am but a servant of her's."

He leaned the broom against a stone wall, his brown eyes pinned to the metal gates of the royal estate. They glimmered against the sun's halos of hope that brought light to Ryou's everlasting shadows, spilting them like a knife through paper. They bars loomed over the small white haired boy, as if they were trying to scare him into never leaving the hell he worked in.

Ryou held his courage firmly, setting foot outside the gate.

Leaves crunched under his leather shoed feet, dew of the previous morning jumping to his feet as if it was a magnet, small animals scurrying away from his body.

The sweet scent of maple invaded his nostril stream, a pleasant feeling overtaking the earlier dread he carried on his back. Chirps of the same birds he saw everyday echoed freely around him, followed by the sound of flapping wings and shaking branches.

"Lovely..." He whispered to himself, as if trying not to disturb the beauty he was surrounded by, "How very lovely."

He walked into the shady forest and disappeared from the castle's vision.

…

Venus felt herself reform as her feet landed on a soft surface. The crunch of leaves rang around her, wind whistling in every directon, along with small wooland creatures dashing in every possible direction.

"I love Earth already!" She shouted, spinning in a circle. She walked through the trees, studying every detail of the beautiful land, every animal caught her attention with small gasps and all the crisp sounds of nature hitting her ears.

_I wonder who lives around here...? _She wondered, her blue eyes searching for any human beings in her range of sight.

She spotted a small white cottage lined with brown moss, a wooden door and a small garden with a kalioscope of coloured flowers. A small white washed path, shining against the sunlight and it looked as if no one had cut the grass in three years.

"Wheeler!" A voice shouted, the wooden door flying open.

Venus hid behind a tree, her head peeking out from behind it.

"What do ya want, Kaiba?!" An angry shout came from the open door.

"You were supposed to cut the grass four days ago, you dork!"

"Well maybe I don't wanna!"

"Both of you shut up!" Another voice shouted, the sound of a fist slamming into a table.

"Who asked ya, Chazz?!" The same brooklyn accented voice shouted angrily.

"No one shouts at the Chazz!"

"Oh yeah? Well I just did!"

Venus raised an eyebrow, watching a tall male storm out of the door.

He had short brown hair that reached his neck, dark blue eyes and he wore beige tunic and an odd headdress.

"You idiots are so annoying!" He yelled into the door, placing his hand onto the side. "I'm going for a walk!"

"All you do is go on walks, Kaiba!" A childish voice laughed, a scowl appearing on the male, deemed 'Kaiba's face.

"Shut up, Yuki!" He shouted, slamming the door and storming off towards Venus.

She yelped quietly, zipping behind the tree and closing her eyes tightly, as if that would stop him from spotting her.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in her direction, sensing her presence. Her walked towards her, the leaves crunching under his feet as he got closer to the Princess of Venus.

"Who's there?" He questioned, Venus' fists clutching together tightly in fear, her eyes squeezing together harder.

"I said, _who's there_?" The voice seemed tense and auxious. "I'm not going to hurt you so come out!"

Venus released the air from her chest, and spun out from her hiding place.

She awkwardly spun her hair between her fingers and her rubbbed the back of her head nervously with the other hand. She spun her foot in a circle, her eyes closed as if she didn't want to look at Kaiba, fearing he might hurt her.

"Hey there!" She removed her hand from her hair and waved nervously, anime sweatdropping. "Nice to meet you, Earth person!"

"Earth person?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion at her identifcation of him.

" I mean!" She corrected herself, her eyes snapping open at her misatke, "Fellow being?"

Kaiba was starting to wonder if she had brain damage or something of the sorts.

"Um, okay then..." He said, air leaving his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Um, well uh..." Venus avoided eye contact, "Looking for... love?"

"Uuuuuuuh..." He literally looked terrified.

"No no no no!" Venus swung her hands out in front of her in a panic, "Not like that! Just a friend!"

The fear disappeared and relief replaced it.

"Oh thank gods." He placed a hand on his chest. "Anyways, why are you hiding?"

"Well, it's a long story."

Venus stepped out of the bushes and stood in front of the man, realizing how tall he really was; he had to be 6'1 at the least.

"I don't know if I should explain though." She said, her eyes trailing around in search of any easedropper. "It's very... odd."

"I've heard a lot, I'm sure it couldn't be that bad." Kaiba said.

Venus explained everything, from her belief in the sun and to her duty to protect Princess Serenity to the other Princesses.

Kaiba stood there, his eyebrows seemed to want to escape his face they were so high on his forehead.

"That's..." He appeared to be searchng his mind for thw words, "Extermely odd."

Venus nodded, sighing and letting her usually very postered shoulders drop.

"I know. You might not even believe me at all, it's not unreasonable." She looked at the cottage, wondering why he lived there with other men. "Hey uh..." She began, gazing upon the cottage. "Do you live there?"

Kaiba nodded, looking over at it too.

"Not as cozy as it looks, I live with six other annoying men."

Venus blinked in disbelief.

"Six other men?" She asked, her jaw hanging open. "Why so?"

Before Kaiba could answer, the door flew open.

"Kaiba!" A boy shouted, a brooklyn accent heavy on his words. "Where are ya!? Imma-"

The boy blinked when he saw Kaiba standing with a girl.

The boy had poofy blonde hair, deep brown eyes, wore a beige top, brown pants that cut off at his ankles and no shoes.

"Uh..." He let his jaw nearly hit the ground, the word lingering in his throat and falling over his tounge and out into the air.

"Wheeler," Kaiba began, turning his back to Venus to face the gaping blonde. "It's rude to stare."

The boy, deemed, 'Wheeler', closed his mouth and glared at Kaiba fiercly.

"Shut up Kaiba! Or I'll rip off ya nose and stich it back to ya-" Wheeler began but Venus raised a hand.

"I swear, if you keep talking my head will explode." She said, his accent had been ear piercing.

"Sorry, geez." He muttered, looking away with obviously hurt pride. "You're a rude girl."

Venus glared.

"How dare you speak to the Princess of Venus in such a rude manner!"

She threw her hands over her mouth and sweatdropped anime style.

The words had just slipped off her lips.

Oopsie.

"What...?" Wheeler asked, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Um..." She looked at Kaiba desperatly, mouthing 'Help'.

"Well, I guess dunces like you wouldn't understand, Wheeler." Kaiba said in a snobbish tone. "What she has said is valid."

"So..." Wheeler began, "She's a princess?"

"Yes..." Venus muttered looking away.

"Prove it, then." Wheeler replied.

Venus looked shocked, her jaw suddenly heavy.

"What?"

"Prove to me you're a princess and maybe I won't punch ya face in."

Venus glared, picking up her bag from behind the tree and flipping her blonde locks behind her shoulders.

"Fine then."

She walked into the bushes and got into her dress. The orange-yellow frilled thing she wore everyday.

After a moment, she walked back in her gown.

Wheeler still didn't seem satisfied, corssing his arms.

"So ya got a pretty dress, does that make ya a princess?" He asked, that damn accent making Venus' head ache.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" She shouted angrily, shooting the yellow beam straight at the brooklyn boy.

He stood in black smoke, his eyes buldging out of his head in shock as the same smoke poured out of his open lips.

"You win." He said, falling over.

…

Beryl glared at the open gates of the royal estate.

Ryou had dropped the broom and ran away from his duties into the shady 'Forest of the Lost King'.

The forest had been named after the last king. When she herself had taken over Domino, she chased the former king, Atem, and all of his underlings into the forest where she would never have to face them again.

_Damn it, if that brat finds Atem... He may make an army against me and I have the slightest clue if I would be able to defeat or even chase off the forces again..._

Beryl's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"I'll catch that damn kid." She declared, turning to her four sons. "I'll send each of you atfer Ryou. Jadeitie to the west, Nephrite to the east, Zoiscite to the south and Kunzite to the north." She looked at each of her sons, anger flaring behind her yellow eyes. "And I expect daily reports until we find that stupid boy!"

"Right, mother!" They all said, giving a salute.

"Good," Beryl slammed her staff against the ground. "Now go!"

With that, the four princes of Domino disappeared into the glade.

…

Venus sat in the cottage, the boys all studying her as if she wasn't a human being.

Of course, Venus _was_ a human but an enhanced human able to survive in the outside of the Earth.

"So," She began, tapping her fingers against the wood of the table she sat at. "What are your names?"

The seven boys, Kaiba aside, all looked at her with smiles.

"I'm Jaden Yuki and I'm absoutlely flawless!" Said a brown haired boy. He wore the same thing as Wheeler, but had short brown hair that stuck out in two points on side at the back of his head.

"You're also absoutlely annoying." Venus said, leaning back in her chair at the too chipper boy. Jaden's shoulders dropped in shame but Venus ignored the urge to say sorry and turned the next boy.

"Joey Wheeler, of course." Wheeler said, sticking a thumbs up.

"I thought your name was Wheeler." Venus blinked in confusion.

"Only Kaiba calls me that." Joey leaned close enough to whisper, "He's kind of a douche."

"Heard that one, Wheeler." Kaiba said, making Joey sweatdrop anime style.

"Chazz Princeton." A blacked haired boy said, holding out his hand. Venus shook it and studied the boy.

He had black hair that spiked out to the side like a limp spider, black eyes and he wore the same thing as Joey and Jaden.

Come to notice it, everyone except one of the tri-hair-coloured boys and Kaiba wore the same thing.

"Tristan Taylor." A brown haired boy introduced himself with a huge grin. His brown hair pointed outwards above his forehead, his brown eyes closed as he smiled at Venus joyfully.

"Yugi Muto." One of the tri-hair-coloured boys said. This one was much more cute and cuddly looking then the other. They had the same amethyst eyes but Yugi's were much less serious and angular but more cute and happy.

"Atem." Said the other tri-hair-coloured boy. Of course, he looked identical to Yugi all except the more serious face and angular eyes.

"Atem what?" Venus asked, smiling with raised eyebrows.

"It's just Atem." He said more sharply, making Venus flinch and cringe at his rather rude tone.

"Okay geez..." She muttered fiddling with the red bow on her head.

"Now, why are you here?" Chazz asked, leaning onto his elbow and closer to Venus' face, making her lean backwards as her personal space was invaded.

"To find someone to..." She looked around for a cover up. "Be friends with...?"

"You're lonely?" Jaden asked, jumping from his seat. "We'll be your friends!" He put Chazz into a headlock, much to the black haired boy's disgust.

"No way, Yuki." Kaiba said from a nearby chair. "We barely know her for one thing."

"Hey!" Venus huffed, "I thought we were friends!"

Kaiba scoffed, looking away from the seven people, making Venus huff at his arrogance.

"What should I call this group then?" Venus asked everyone, taking the topic off Kaiba.

"What?" Tristan asked, his face flooded with confusion.

"You know, a name for the group!"

"Oh."

Venus thought about it, her face thinking with her hand on her chin.

"I know!" She looked at them, beaming. They all looked interested, leaning closer. "The Seven Dorks!"

They all fell down anime style, even Kaiba who looked very insulted.

"Anyways, I should probably go." Venus stood up from her seat, her dress falling back to her sides. "I want to discover more about Earth and maybe I could run into Princess Serenity on one of her secret trips!" She giggled.

Venus opened the wooden door and strolled off into forest.

…

Ryou found himself before a small cottage, wind ruffling through his locks of beautiful white. His brown eyes shone against the sun's glare, sparkling off the white washed pathway of the cottage.

"Where am I?" He questioned.

He had walked of awhile, through shadows, open spaces and closed in pathways. The maze of all those had lead him to this cottage in the middle Ra knows where.

The door opened and there was a flash of blonde.

The woman was more beautiful then any other princess he had ever seen.

Long, blonde hair that curled towards her at the ends, an orange bow on the back of her head, blue eyes, orange stud earrings, an orange strap dress with yellows frills down it and orange heels that strapped around her ankles. She held a yellow bag with an unknown object in it, he even noticed a rose in the orange bow on her head.

Ryou found himself blushing at the blonde beauty before him.

She stared at him the same way for a moment, her blue eyes locked with his own brown.

Suddenly, she ran towards him, Ryou's face heating up as she did but, she dashed straight past him, her blonde hair flying past him.

Without noticing, the rose in her orange bow flew out and she disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

Ryou blinked, wondering if the woman had been a mirage but his brown eyes noticed the rose on the ground next to him. He reached down and picked it up, a warm feeling over flowing the rim of his mind's cup.

_In the name of love, I'll punish you!_

Ryou gasped at the voice that played in his head.

The voice was almost angelic to him, almost perfect. A little wispy, very confident and postively beauiful.

"Who am I thinking of...?" Ryou wondered out loud, glancing around to find if anyone would se him staring at a rose and asking himself questions.

"Jaden, get out!" A slightly raspy voice shouted from inside the cottage, making Ryou lower the rose and look over at the door.

"Hey! Let me go Chazz! Put me down!" Another very childish voice yelled, sounding as if he was struggling to move around.

"If you insist, slacker!"

"No no no! Wait wait-" The door flew open and a boy, who seemed to have been thrown, landed on the pathway with a loud thump. "Chazz, I'm gonna-"

The boy opened his eyes and blinked at Ryou.

"Guys..." He shouted back at the house, leaning backwards.

He had short brown hair that stuck out at the sides sharply at the back of his head, he wore a beige shirt, brown pants that were jaggedly cut at his ankles and a leather bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

He looked very common, maybe another run away servant?  
>"What do you want, Jade-" Six others came outside and all of them gaped at Ryou as they exited the small cottage.<p>

"Um..." Ryou said in his thick accent. "Hello there."

He hid the rose behind his back, nervousness overtaking his mind.

"Another visitor already?" Two males, who looked very alike, asked. They both had hair that was black and shaped like a sar at the back and was lined with amethyst and blonde bangs. They both had amethyst eyes and this is were the three differences came in.

First, the taller one had more angular eyes with a much more serious vibe to him and he wore a short skirted beige tunic, a brown leather belt, no shoes, a long blue cape and for some reason, Ryou felt like his bare forehead was wrong.

The other boy had the same hair, but he wore the same clothes as the boy who was thrown outside and his eyes were cuter. They had a more anime like style then any other person there.

All of the boys, except the taller boy and the even taller brown haired fellow, wore the same outfit.

"Hey, gonna embaress yourself yet Wheeler?" The very tall brown haired man asked, laughing as a poofy blonde haired boy scowled in his direction.

The blonde boy of course was blonde with brown eyes wore the same clothes as the others.

"Shut up, Kaiba! Or I'll beat the shit right outta ya!" The blonde, deemed 'Wheeler', shouted, raising his fist at Kaiba.

"Yeah, go ahead and try." Kaiba repiled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the cottage.

"I will!" Wheeler charged Kaiba, whom stuck out a foot, causing Wheeler to trip and fall onto his face with a loud smack.

Ryou quite ovbiously held back a laugh as the blonde got up dizzily.

"Could you fellows be so kind ot tell me where I might be at at the moment?" Ryou asked quietly, thought it was loud enough for the boys to hear.

"In the Forest of the Lost King." A black haired boy answered, putting his hand out as if it was a stupid question to be asked.

The boy had black hair like a spider had crawled onto his head and took a lifetime nap, he irises of very light black, so his pupils were still visable while he wore the same outfit as the others.

"I think he means where in the forest, Princeton." The tall brown haired man said.

He of course had short brown hair that poked out to his neck at the back, dark blue eyes and he wore a beige body tunic and odd headress.

"Whatever..." The one they called Princeton or Chazz muttered, looking off into the distance.

"Might I ask something else?" Ryou uasked quickly, remembering that the woman had come out of the cottage.

"Sure thing!" The one they called Jaden repiled, giving Ryou a thumbs up.

"Who was that lady?"

The group was silent momentarily.

"Venus." Kaiba told him, turning away. "She was wandering around and I spotted her easedropping on us so I confrotned her, but she turned out to be different then I expected."

_Venus... Fitting for a girl of her beauty..._

Ryou found himself smiling at the ground, blush covering his cheeks but all of it disappeared when Jaden started laughing.

"He so thinks she's hot!" He laughed, holding his stomach as Chazz smacked him in the head.

"Shut up, Jaden. No one cares." He said rudely, turning away and sticking his nose in the air arrogantly.

"Anyway..." The one they called Yugi said, glaring at Jaden and Chazz for a second but the next he was turned to face Ryou. "What's your name?"

"Ryou Bakura." He bowed, "Former servant of Queen Beryl, presently on the run from her."

The group all gaped but Atem spoke up first.

"Queen Beryl?" He scoffed, "That lying, ruthless, absoulte-"

"Lunatic?" Ryou cut in, raising a finger.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Hey, wanna stay with us Ryou?" Yugi asked, leaning onto Atem's side lazily.

"Yugi no-" Kaiba began but Atem waved him off.

"Sure, why not?" Ryou chuckled.

As the group rejoiced at their new member, Ryou glanced behind him where his left hand held the rose from Venus' hair bow.

_Maybe she'll come back..._

Ryou nodded inwardly and followed his seven new friends inside the cottage.

But as they passed the doorway, he looked at the sun happily.

_You really did grant my wish after all, sun..._

…

Beryl smirked at the pot of posion bubbling before her. She turned a red apple-Ryou's favourite fruit- in her hand, her nails almost digging through the skin of the fruit.

"I wonder if Ryou is hungry..." She cackled, dipping the apple into the posion. It sunk into the hole Beryl's nails made, not changing the appearance but it sure as hell changed the effects. It had gone fron a heathly snack to a deadly weapon in the dip of a string.

"Have a treat darling..." She cackled again putting the apple into a basket of them, memorizing which was which.

Beryl waved her hands over her body, green magic flowing over her body; turning her into a hideous olld woman. Her skin folded, her clothes changed from a strapless dress to a black cloak, her back arched and her nails dirtied.

"Here comes Beryl, Ryou!"

A cold, heartless chuckle formed into a meaningless cackle as Beryl flipped her hood up and walked out into the forest.

…

Ryou sweeped up the kitchen of the cottage, the rest of the boys had gone out to collect food and wash clothes.

He'd spent the day fixing up the house and cleaning up after their messes; cooking and building.

"They really need to learn to clean up better..." Ryou said to himself, leaning the broom against a wall.

He wandered over to the door, unlocking it and opening the top of it. A light breeze blew over his face, brushing the white knifes of hair out of his face and behind hs ears.

Beryl peeked out from behind a tree, a basket of apples, the posioned one clearly etched into her mind so she would pick the correct one. Her old skin was hidden under her black cloak, her yellow eyes filled with a hunger for revenge.

_Finally, my craving for his fall with be fulfilled..._

Beryl walked out, looking nothing like herself and walked closer to Ryou.

Ryou of course took notice of the woman, looking curious to why she had appeared so suddenly.

"Excuse me, young boy..." Beryl's voice was now shaky and frail, completely different to her normal proud and confiedent. "Might you help me?"

"How may I help you, Madame?" Ryou asked, walking out of the house and softly closing it behind him.

"I need you to eat this apple, in order for me to gain money and live on in this world."

"Well, I guess if I must keep you in good shape, I shall eat your apples." Ryou put a smile on his lips, trying to keep the woman's spirits up.

Beryl chuckled under her breath, a smirk on her lips. Ryou plucked an apple from her basket, the posioned one much to Beryl's delight.

He bit into it, a sudden pain covering his body.

"Sweet dreams, Ryou." Beryl's ugliness melted away, to reveal her normal, beautiful self.

"B-Beryl..." He muttered, putting a hand on his chest. "You tricked me..."

Beryl cackled as Ryou fell to the ground and collasped onto the pathway.

She smriked, turning away from the body of the white-clad boy.

As she walked away, Ryou lay alone with an apple with a single bite out of it lay in his hand.

…

Yugi opened the fench to the house.

Honestly, he didn't expect to see Ryou laying sloppily on the ground, an apple with a single bite out of it rested in one of his palms.

"Ryou!" He shouted, running over to him and dropping down onto his knees to see him better. "Wake up! What happened?!"

The white-clad boy didn't move, he only laid on the ground his his eyes closed. Yugi began to panic, trying to figure out what happened to his new found friend in the short time he had been gone.

"Atem!" He cried, holding back tears. "Kaiba! Joey! Chazz! Anyone..."

Atem and Joey came running through the fench, rushing over see Yugi crying over the white haired boy's motionless body.

They managed to pull him off Ryou and check out Ryou himself.

After a while, they figured out that he was... you know where this went.

Kaiba, Chazz, Jaden and Tristan showed up soon, all of them saddened by the loss of their new friend.

They put the boy in a glass box and put him out into the forest where they watched over him.

Soon, Yugi found something odd in Ryou's nightstand.

One night, he had been looking through his stuff to honour his memory when he found a rose in the drawer.

"This is..." He came to realize this was rose Venus had in her hair a few days before. "Venus' rose..."

His eyes softened and smiled as he turned it in his hands.

"Maybe he'll want it with him..." He stood up, wandering off into the forest after leaving the house.

He walked through the trees, shadows and open areas until he found where Ryou's body lay in the glass coffin.

Dressed in a long white tunic, his white hair brushed neatly as it fanned around his head, his hands clasped together on his stomach as he eternally rested there.

Yugi walked up to it and skimmed his hand over the top, slowly opening it afterwards.

He stared down at Ryou for a moment, sadness itching to break free but he pushed it away.

"Here's your rose, Ryou..." Yug whispered, slipping the rose between his cold fingers. "And sleep soundly..."

He turned away after closing the case and let a single tear slip from his eyes as he walked away, back to the cottage.

…

Venus sadly walked through the light and shadows of the Forest of the Lost King.

She had been on Earth for a good three days and still no luck in love. Then there was that boy back at the Seven Dorks' cottage...

His white hair messily tussled around, dark brown eyes making her melt and he was dressed in a peasents outfit... Would her kingdom approve of a peasant if she returned with him?

If she ever even saw him again...

No.

She would find the one boy who made her blush and feel that feeling... warmth and tingling... love that was what they called it. She knew all about love of course, but feeling it felt even better.

Venus shoved her way through the trees, her ankles being cut by the branches and sticks stabbing into her feet. Throns stuck into her sides but she ignored all of that, the only thing on her mind was finding that boy again; returning to the Seven Dorks' cottage and trying to love him.

She pushed on for a good fiftheen minutes before stopping to breath in an open space.

Sunlight poured down through the trees, casting shadows around the edges of the area as small animals scurried around Venus, she came to notice something odd in the sunlit area of the open space.

A boy inside a glass, golden emboridered coffin.

She slowly took steps closer and closer to the boy, hoping to figure out who the person in fact was.

Suddenly, she felt her eyes widen.

"That boy..." She whimpered, falling to her knees before the coffin. "He's dead, isn't he...?"

She snapped her head toward the sun.

"ISN'T HE?!" She cried out at the burning orb. "YOU GIVE ME WHAT I WISH FOR THEN TAKE IT BACK JUST LIKE THAT!"

She got to her feet and glared up at the sun, all her belief in it vanishing. She placed her hands on the coffin's lid and let water fill her blue eyes.

"I wonder if he was even the one I'm meant to love..." She muttered, sliding her hand over the glass that hovered over his cheek. "Maybe I imagined the entire thing..."

Quickly, she noticed the rose in his hands.

_Is that my... _She touched her hair bow, realzing her rose was gone. _When did I...?_

Venus recalled running past him and there was a tug on her head, though she was too embarressed at the time to care. Maybe that's when the rose fell out.

Just the fact he kept it was sweet...

Venus felt the urge to open the case and...

Oh god, what was happening?

Somehow, between her thoughts she had opened the lid and was leaning towards the boy.

He was dead, what was she doing-

Venus suddenly found herself kissing him, her lips pressed against his as her warmth collided with his cold.

_What am I doing...? _Venus wondered, her eyes closing.

Shortly, she felt something touch her cheeks.

She opened her eyes and pulled away from the boy, only to find his hands placed on her cheeks.

Embarressed blush flooded her cheeks, realizing the boy had opened his eyes and was smiling at her was...

Wonderful?

She felt the embarressment disappear and get replaced with joy. She threw herself at him and held him close to her...

"Miss..." Venus heard him say in his British accent, "That kiss was quite lovely."

Venus smiled, pulling back and tilting her head.

"Thank you..." She raised an eyebrow as to ask for his name.

"Ryou."

"Yes!" She repiled quickly, "Thank you Ryou!" She giggled, her blush returning.

Ryou felt a connection with woman they called Venus. Her kiss had saved his life and... now he felt as if fate had brought them together. Even her warmth remained on his lips...

…

Beryl glared into the orb where Venus walked into the cottage, surprising the Seven Dorks but also bring joy as she revealed Ryou.

"That bratty Princess..." She muttered as the Dorks embarced Ryou and Venus joined it, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing him to blush intensly.

Beryl growled at their happiness and threw the orb across the room, smashing it apart onto the floor where one the servants stepped on it.

Beryl ignored the obviously pained servant, looked out her window to see her son- Zoiscite- standing in it.

"Report?" She asked, her anger cracking her words.

"It seems a woman has awoken Ryou with a kiss-" The boy was cut off by Beryl glaring.

"I know of that, I meant a later report you nitwit!" She shouted.

Zoiscite swallowed his heart back into his chest and continued.

"As revenge, you could crush the Princess with the boulder atop the close by hill..." He came up it on the spot, remembering a large boulder on a hill from when he was scouting ealirer that day.

Beryl let a smirk form as she looked over, her eyes still hungry for revenge.

"Perfect."

…

Venus, Ryou and the Seven Dorks danced around a fire- Kaiba aside- as a celebration for Ryou's survival. They sang, danced and cooked for hours on end...

It was delightful.

Except for when Kaiba went to look around only to find Queen Beryl trying to kill Venus.

He stood up, making Venus look over in concern.

"What's the matter, Kaiba?" She asked, leaning onto Ryou, making him blush harder.

"I need some air is all." He simply stated before walking away, leaving Venus with a million questions he wouldn't answer.

Kaiba walked under the moolight, letting it touch his skin gently.

"Hurry now my queen and crush that idiotic princess!" A voice grumbled, a very ruff and manly voice at that.

"Shut up Kunzite or I'll rip out your tounge!" Another more feminie voice said, the other vocie suddenly quiet. The sound of rock grinding against grass pierced Kaiba's ears.

He nearly gasped as he replayed their conversation.

Princess. Boulder, Crushing.

They were trying to crush Venus with a boulder from on top of he mountain.

He rushed towards the sound, prepared to strike whoever was trying to kill her.

"What is that noise?" The feminine voice questioned, sounding out of breath. "Kunzite, help-"

She yelped as Kaiba burst from the shadows and slammed her onto the ground.

Kaiba was suddenly hit and thrown onto the ground by an unseen force. His blue eyes searched for the source, finally laying down to see Kunzite- eldest prince of Domino- glaring at him from close by.

"Kunzite, what a pleasant surprise to see you!" He said sarcastically, throwing his hands to the sides. "Killing more people yet?"

Kunzite glared, green eneryg flowing over his fists as his anger grew.

"Shut up, Priest." He stated, "I won't be insulted by someone of such a low class!"

He threw a fist, Kaiba easily dodging it's impact and he managed to plant a punch right in Kunzite's back, making him slam into the ground harshly.

"Argh!" he cried out, dustly flaring out from under him. "Damn it!" He pulled out his sword and swung it right at Kaiba, which he easily avoided by ducking very quickly. Kaiba pulled out his Millennium Rob, using it's blade to battle the sad prince.

"I fear you will lose, prince!" Kaiba taunted, their blades clanging together over and over again as Queen Beryl groaned in pain close by, "I possess more power then any of your brothers or even your mother!"

Kunzite snorted, nearly hitting Kaiba in the chest with his sword if he hadn't flipped sideways so quickly.

"As if a dumb Priest could defeat mother all alone!" He retorted. Kaiba glared, throwing his fist forward only to have Kunzite catch it and throw him by it across the ground. He nearly got to his feet but Kunzite grabbed his neck and yanked him upwards.

"You're gonna lose, Kunzite..." He choked, pulling at the light green haired man's hands with his own. "You're weak and you a-always will be..."

"We think very differently, Priest. But I'm afraid that I _will_ win this fight and continue to push Atem into exile!"

"Hey!" A female voice shouted from close by, "Put down the man, Kunzite!"

Sailro Venus walked out of the fog and glared straight at the green haired prince.

Ryou came out behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"In the name of love," Venus shouted.

"We'll punish you!" Ryou and Venus cried, pointing at the powerful prince angrily.

Kunzite chuckled, extending a hand to help up Beryl from where she lay on the ground weakly.

"I do wonder how you will manage to do so!" He shouted, "I am one of the strongest humans in the world!"

Venus glared, pointing her finger in the air as two sideways C's pushing together atop her fingers.

"Crescent Beam!" She shouted, the yellow beam striking the prince straight in the shoudler, sending him tumbling over the cliff. Venus scoffed, flipping her blonde hair. "Weak for the strongest human."

Ryou laughed at her cocky additude as they turned to Queen Beryl, whom leaned against the boulder.

"Um..." Beryl said,avoiding eye contact. "Best two outta three?"

The Seven Dorks chaarged her and shoved her and the boulder straight over the cliff.

She screamed as she fell throug the air and the rock hovered over her.

"No!" It crushed it as they clashed with the ground.

As the scene ends, two vultures flew over the cliff's darkness.

…

Venus stood in her dress, the Seven Dorks and Ryou all stood before her.

"I must go home, I'm very sorry." She explained, taking Ryou's hands. "I will hope to come back someday and see you again."

"I wish the same, Venus." Ryou tilted his head and smiled, placing his hand over her's.

Venus kissed him and smiled, turning away.

"Venus Power!" She raised her hand above her head and she glowed orange.

As she faded away, she knew something.

She wished upon the sun and it brought her Ryou- the one she knew she would always love.

Maybe everyone she believe in the sun wishes.

…

**Oh. My. God.**

**This is like the longest ting EVER.**

**Help me...**

**~SSTBS**


	3. Question: Which Story for JoeyXLita?

**Hey guys! Just a quick note to ask you guys a question.**

**Which fairytale should I do the JoeyXLita (JounouchiXMakoto) story to?**

**Options:**

**Aladdin**

**Sleeping Beauty (Brier Rose)**

**Those are the two options for you guys.**

**Choose!**

**~SSTBS**


	4. 100 Years of Sleep- JoeyXLita Briar Rose

**Just to tell ya, 'Briar Rose' is the original title for 'The Sleeping Beauty' or 'The Sleeping Princess'.**

**...**

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~STTBS**

…

**100 Years of Sleep**

**JoeyXLita: Briar Rose**

On the planet Jupiter there were once a king and queen of whom could not have a child.

"Oh how I yearn for a child." The queen would moan, almost falling to tears everytime she said it.

But, all their hope was restored when one night whilst the queen was bathing, a frog swam out of the water and steam.

"Before the end of this very year, your desire to have a child will come true with the birth of a beautiful daughter." It told her before disappearing once again.

When the frog's prediction came true, the king was overjoyed with the birth of his beautiful daughter, Lita, that he threw a large feast in her honour.

He was so happy, he invited not only his friends, kindred and acquaintances but the wise women of Jupiter, knowing they would be kind and caring towards Lita.

On Jupiter, there were 13 wise women but sadly, he only had 12 golden plates for each of them so, the last one had to be left at home from the great feast.

The feast made it's way by well, as the meal came to an end, each wise woman placed their magic upno Lita- one gave virtue, another beauty, another riches and it went on until she had everything she could ask for.

When eleven of the twelve wise women had given Lita their magic gift, the thriteenth uninvited wise woman burst through the door in a wild madness.

She had sworn to avenge herself for being uninvited. Without any sort of greeting or eye contact she cursed the baby Princess Lita of Jupiter.

"The daughter of our planet's king shall in her fifteenth year prick her finger on a spindle and fall down dead!" With a burst of green, evil magic falling over the child, the thirteenth wise woman exited, satisfied with her revenge.

The royals and close members were all in shock.

But, luckily the final wise woman had note spoken her wish for Lita yet, so she changed the wish from death to 100 years of sleep shall Lita fall.

But, the king still wished for Lita to be saved from this curse so he burned every spindle in the kingdom. Meanwhile, every gift the wise women had given worked; Lita was beautiful, modest, good-hearted and very wise, for anyone who met her was bound to love her.

But, though all the spindles were burned, in the year Lita became fifteen, everything would backfire...

…

Lita wondered the hallways of the Io castle, her dress dragging slightly behind her.

As her father had once told her, the 12 wise women of Jupiter had given her gifts of beauty, wisdom and virtue, among others. Of course, these were shown in her but, Lita could have sworn there were _13_ wise women on Jupiter.

Oh well, just her mind leaving off again was her best guess.

"With father and mother away on Saturn," Lita sighed. "There is but nothing to do around Io..."

Lita had long brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail but a green bow and red rose, emerald green eyes that shone like peridots and her lips were a natural sweet pink. She wore a long green gown that went just past her feet that also split just above her right knee, but the rest of it fell down her entire body, a green choker with a ribbon that had streamers and they cascaded down her back, two roses were on her hips at the back and green high heels adorned her danity feet.

For some perculiar reason, her father never let her wander the corridors when he was in the castle. It was like he was hding something from her, as if a person or unseen force was trying to hurt Lita...

"Princess Lita." A voice made Lita spin around in surprise, only to have it insantly flee after she saw it was but a maid. "You are to return to your room at this time, King Jupiter's orders I'm afraid sweetie."

Lita sighed sadly, her shoulders following her motions. She walked past the maid slightly before the maid began to follow.

"I can escort myself to my chambers." She said with a kind smile, walking all the way past the maid and towards the hallway that lead to her resting chambers.

Her hallway was dark and damp, only a few candles or oil lamps here and there for light, plus there happened to be a lot of spiders in Io due to it's great age. Cobwebs were stuck in corners and under burning oil lamps as at least one spider on each crawled over it, ants made there way around her feet and under the velvet carpeting she walked along.

For such a joyful girl, her hallway was dark, as there was an evil presence close by all the time.

Just as Lita got to her room, she noticed a faintly lit corridor leading upwards. It was very narrow but curiousity was and is a killer they say.

Lita stepped onto the stairs, walking up the staircase as she ignored every insect that tried to crawl onto her gown or face or hair.

Finally, she reached the top and found a small wooden door with a dirty old brass handle, just big enough for her hand.

_A Lita sized handle...? _She wondered, eyeing the handle curiously. _That's odd..._

Of course, when you're forced to live inside Lo for fifteen years, intelligence is not your best friend, she placed her hand on the handle.

As she turned it, she cringed at the rust squeaking of the screws and metal rubbing against one another.

"Good day, Princess." An old woman began from inside the room as Lita opened the door. "How are you doing?"

"I miss father and mother..." Lita sighed. But she noticed something- the woman was spinning her flax with a spindle. "What might you be doing, dear old mother?" She asked, remembering her father had banned all use of spindles the day she was born for some odd reason she was never made aware of.

"I am spinning." Her crackly voice repiled as she continued to spin. Lita stuided the thing she was using. She had never seen it, but it used a spindle so, was it an illegal thing in Io?

"What sort of thing is it?" She asked, listening to the shakes closely. "It rattles so merrily."

"Why not try it?" The lady asked, stepping aside.

Lita nodded as she held out the spindle.

Lita wasn't sure.

Father had always said to never touch spindles or go near them for one. But, curiousty killed- or put to sleep- the cat.

She took the spindle from the old woman, placing her fingers are the metal stick.

But, as fate would have it, her pinky pricked itself off the top.

At the moment her finger touched it, Lita collasped onto the bed that stood there, the old woman cackling as she fell asleep.

She pulled off her hood to be revealed as the thriteenth wise woman.

"Sweet dreams, Lita..." She said, "Dream for a 100 years!"

Oddly enough as soon as the thirteenth wise woman had left the castle, the sleepness fell over the castle like a curse.

When the king and queen returned home from Saturn, they began to dose off in the court room.

Along with the knights and council, they as fell into a sleep for as long as Lita.

Fires settled down and slept, leaving meat sizzling like a snore, files on the walls even fell into the cursed 100 years of sleep.

Over time, up until the 99th year, Lita slept, not aging, her body not changing, she was forever trapped a 15 year old. Her family stayed their ages as well.

A thorny hedge grew over Io, the kingdom still in shock from their royals falling into such a cursed sleep.

Many princes from across Jupiter came to Io, hearing the story of Princess Lita, the most beautiful girl on Jupiter, the girl who slept forever. But, when they tired to get through the throny bushes, they died halfway.

But, when Prince Joey of Domino came to the castle at his father's request, her 100 year sleep may end.

…

Joey sat in shock.

"Io?" He asked with a slack jaw. "The thorny castle?"

"Yes, Joey, obviously." His father groaned, grabbing his forehead in frustration. "We need you to go there."

Joey looked angry, knowing all the princes that had died there over the years.

"Neva!" He shouted. "Why da hell would I go in there anyway?" He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Joey," His young sister, Princess Shizuka sighed. "The most beautiful girl on Jupiter is asleep for 100 years in there."

Joey looked suddenly interested, his dark brown eyes looking over.

"Whas' her name?" He looked at Shizuka. "I gotta know."

"Princess Lita, the girl who slept for a century."

"Century?!"

"Joey, she doesn't age. She was cursed by a wise woman when she was born as the stories go." Shizuka reasured him, nervously chuckling.

"Oh." Joey made the face of 'That was obvious, how did I not know?", if you get the idea of that.

"You may be most handsome man in Domino dear brother, but you are surely not the smartest."

Shizuka was correct by her words.

Joey had poofy blonde hair, dark brown hair and an almost constant smrik across his face. He wore a black-blue chest plate and shoulder pads that stuck out like wings, a black, loose jacket underneath the armor, black bottoms and blue shoes. A silver sword was usually strapped to his right hip, but of course, he had lost it somewhere that day.

"So, I gotta get in there and wake up the sleepaholic?" Joey turned to his father.

"Exactly, Joey." He responded with a nod, holding his hand out in agreement. Joey shook it, standing up. "Go kiss up the girl and bring life back to out planet!"

Joey nodded, wondering where the kissing idea had come from.

He turned to Shizuka, who had stood up long ago. He smiled, but it was more of a cheeky grin.

"I'll miss ya', sis." He told her. Shizuka's eyes soften, a smile forming on her lips.

"Good luck, dear brother." She repiled, holding out her hand.

But, Joey hugged her instead, much to her shock.

"If I don't come back," He began, pulling back. "I just wanna let ya' know, that ya' neva' left my mind, sis."

"Alright," She responded, solem aching her words. "Now go along before a new prince wakes Lita first!"

With that, Joey had dashed off faster then Princess Serenity ran to the food at a ball.

…

Joey had wandered around for hours, not finding where Io Castle might be.

So, now he sat in a resutrant, sighing in disappointment.

"Did ya' hear?" Some drunk man near by began, catching Joey's attention. "Io has been surrounded by those thorns for 100 years starting tonight."

"100 years? Ya think that Princess Lita's still in there?" Another obviously drunk man asked.

"They say she neverrrr ages." A hiccup escaped his lips, drool slipping off his chin.

Joey looked over in interest, his eyes gazing upon the two drunken men.

He got onto his feet, walking over to them, their dull and stupid eyes dawning on the fact that he stood there.

"Uh, hi?" One greeted, his voice swaying in from dimwitted to just plain idiotic.

"This Io you speak of," He began, his accent harder on 'of', "Where might it be?"

"Why do you wanna know?" The other man asked, his eyes twitching, his breath reeking of acohol.

"I have a reason." Joey glared, placing his hand on his sword.

Of course, Joey wasn't really going to hurt them- it wasn't his thing, hurting civilians.

"Fine, pretty boy." They repiled, noticing his sword. "You walk up the dirt road and turn right..."

After they had told him, Joey found himself walking down that very dirt road.

It was now dark and close to the late eve, so he had begun to walk faster then per-usual.

"Where da hell is Io?" He asked himself, "I guess I did get directions from a drunk man..."

A shadow loomed over him momentarily, then it flared into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

Joey looked around cautiously, his eyes darting in different directions, the risk of losing his way lingered in the back of his mind, but he pushed it back.

"I don't think you would enjoy visiting dear Princess Lita..." Someone whispered around him, the wispy sound shaking Joey's head. "She's a bit of a sleepaholic..."

"What da hell would you know?!" He demanded, swinging out his silver sword, the silver glistening against the slight eerie light of the deep night.

"Oh, you see..." The voice muttered, a quick cold feeling rushing over Joey's arm. "I have a little secret." Joey glared around, wondering what she meant. "I... helped her sleep."

"You put her to sleep 100 years ago?!"

"Oh yes... she was so guible too..."

Joey wanted to kill this witch, woman or whatever creature was after him.

"Whadda' want from me then?" He asked, the whistles of her movement still moving. "What'd I do?"

"You're going to wake her up, correct?" The woman responded, "I just can't let you do that. The whole kiss and wake up thing is rather odd to me, considering she is, as you know, sleeping."

"It ain't my cup a tea either, lady." He repiled, "But I'm next to line for this stupid job."

"How rude of you to push off the journey to wake the most beautiful girl on the planet 'stupid'." Her voice hummed with cruelty.

Joey scowled, spinning around every few seconds, his eyes darting around to find the woman who stalked him through the shadows.

"Now, procced if you must, Prince Joey." She whispered, as if she was right against his ear. Yet, when he check, there was nothing there but empty air. "But, we shall meet again."

The wisps of her steps and sways vanished in a swoosh of eerie wind.

Joey placed a hand on his chest, releasing air he never had held in there before. He blinked, wondering if the woman had ever been there. He stumbled sideways, nearly falling off the sidewalk in a tiny puff of dust.

"What da hell...?" He muttered, running his gloved hand through his soft locks of blonde. "Was that?"

He walked forward with shaky legs, determined to finish his journey and wake up Princess Lita of Jupiter.

…

Joey finally found himself in front of the castle of Io, strangely relieved by it's presence.

It was built of cracked stone masked in soft, light green moss- at least that's what he guessed considering a huge hedge blocked everything from sight other then a tall tower looming over him.

In the tower's window, a single candle was lit, burning brightly though it most likely had been there for 100 years- It made a sillhouette of girl, her hands rested on her middle, laying on a bed gracefully.

"Whoa..." He muttered, "Is that Lita up there?" He wondered to himself, brushing his blonde bangs aside.

The sillhouette didn't move, it laid there quietly, making but a breath motion in the silence of the late night.

Joey stepped forward, the sunrise coming up slowly.

The hedge was thorny and looked quite scary to Joey, causing him to hesitate.

But, the first bit of sunlight peeked over the green and flower filled hills of Io valley, pushing against the hedge.

Then it happened.

The thorns bloomed into a kaildeoscope of coloured flowers, the shadowy vines and stalks forming into bright green stems for the flowers, giving it the appearance of a huge flower bush.

"That's less scary." Joey blinked, rubbing his eyes, pinching himself, wondering if he was really dreaming or not. He finally stopped, glancing up the oversized flower garden. "So I ain't dreamin' huh?"

He walked closer and closer, fear disappearing as he entered the cluster of bright colours.

The soft petals of the inflorescence brushed against his armor, the scent of morning dew invading his nasal stream, a small smile formed over his lips as walked closer and closer to Io.

He finally stopped, the castle, just as he had thought of it, stood before him like an inevitable doom.

"Well, best of luck Joey." He told himself in third person, pushing open the creaky metal gates with twisting vines over them. "Let's go wake up sleeping beauty."

…

Io was quite nice inside.

So many stories held up by ten whitewashed pillars on either side of the room, a marble floor that was plain from the lack of light, a velvet carpet embroidered with gold that rolled down the middle of the room. There were four pots of vivid red roses around every pillar, table with tiny oak trees in pots on them.

Joey walked on, seeing many, many red wood doors with paled labels. Some were still visible enough to read, like: _Servants Quarters _or _Bakery_.

But, he never saw a single door for '_Princess Lita's Oh-So-Perfect 100 Year Resting Chambers_'.

Maybe that was too simple.

Soon, Joey found a pair of tall, wooden doors. They were outlined with gold, black metal handles were close high enough for him to reach and there were two red roses intertwined by the stems painted on both doors, faded from obvious age.

"What is this obsession with roses?" He asked himself, shaking his head the aged works of art.

He pushed the door open with a loud creak, the same shadowy area as before was in front of him.

A long rectangular table shot across the room, a long green cloth over it, it's sides falling marginally over the edges, twenty tall and royal looking chairs pulled up to the table.

But, there were nineteen sillhouettes sitting in a slouched, almost sleeping postion.

He stepped forward, squinted to see the people sitting in the chairs.

Joey gasped, the sight of nineteen royal family members sleeping, just like Lita supposedly did.

"Whoa." He let air out of his chest again, stepping backwards in shock. "Are they all asleep?"

The queen stooped in her throne, her eyes closed peacefully but forced tensity shook in them.

Her curly brown hair fell over her shoulders like a waterfall of beauty, her dark red strapless dress fell against her skin and a green cloak lay over her shoulders as it twisted around her skinny torso and fell across the floor.

The king was the same in eye tensity and unposured position. But, he had short salt and pepper hair that curled around his ears and neck and he wore a green cloak like the queen along with your classic king's robes in red and black.

"What's goin' on here?" Joey asked himself, almost all the way out of the room.

He slammed the creaking doors behind him, sliding down them in relief.

"I've neva been so terrified of sleep in my whole life." He caught his breath, rubbing his temples with his hands. "Especially when I love sleep more then I'll evah love some girl!"

The echoes of his shouts soon faded, leaving Joey in ringing silence.

He sighed, breaking said silence like he was a knife the air was a loaf of bread.

"Betta find the Royal Sleeper of the Century..." He mumbled, standing up and walking over to a rather scary looking hallway.

It was damp and dark, a single oil candle flaring in the far corner, letting floodlight fall over the hallway corner. A long carpet just like the one in the main hall, but this one was ripped and wrinkled, dust covering the velvet fabric, spider crawling over things here and there. Cobwebs decorated the hall corners, sparkling against the oil lamp's flare.

"That's a little off-putting." He said, his voice filled with worry.

Joey stepped onto the ripped, spider-infested, dusty velvet carpet. It tore in a loud ripping sound, making Joey yelp and slip on the rug, then slide down the hallway.

He screamed, slamming into a stone wall, a loud crack ringing around him.

"Was that my neck or my spine?" He asked himself, his eyes spinning. He blinked, rubbing his eyes and sitting back up upon his rear, wiping off his armor. "I guess I tripped...?"

Joey was cut off by a soft sound.

A gentle breathing noise.

One so sweet and kind he might have mistaken it for simple warm, spring wind.

It echoed from a nearby, dark misty corridor. He stepped closer to it, honestly just wanting to get the hell out the freaky old castle of Io.

It played over a a few times before Joey concluded it must have been _Lita's_ soft and soothing breaths.

He firmly placed a foot upon the stone steps, pushing upwards shakily.

"If I get up there and wake her up..." He murmred, "I can go home and hang out with Shizuka..."

The empty and sodden entrance way felt solem and lonely, the mellifluous air intakes of Lita leading him closer and closer to his journey's end.

Sooner better then later, Joey found himself standing before a small, fractured door with rusty old handles and hinges. The screws hung out loosely, the knob twisted halfway and slightly broken from the old old key was jammed into the keyhole, ready to be turned and unlocked.

Joey placed a shaky hand on the key, and twisted it in a loud squeaky screech.

"Geez, this place needs some oil or somethin'..." He mummered, finally hearing the click of the door unlocking completely.

Joey peeked out around the door nervously, his dark brown irises shining against the lackluster light filling the room.

"Oh my..." He whispered to himself, his eyes resting upon Lita sleeping on a silk white bed.

Her hair was long, brown, curled and lay around her like a fully bloomed rose, a long emerald green dress that spilt right ubove one of her knees elegantly, a green choker with a ribbon on the back. She had her curls pulled up into a high ponytail by a green bow and pink rose, two rose earrings plainly sat in her earlobs in the dimly lit room.

Joey approched her slowly in trance, watching her stationary eyelids closed over her currently unidenitifyed coloured eyes.

"She really is super pretty..." He muttered, his fingers going through her sprawled hairs. "Now I gotta wake her up."

He gulped his heart back into his chest, kneeling down beside her nervously. He didn't know if he should kiss her, his lips hesitating to.

But, it was his job and the only way to awaken her and return home without shame weighing him down like an anchor.

Joey placed a hand on her face, her skin warm against his own chilled.

He leaned his head down, his forehead touching her's. With one last gulp, Joey pressed his lips against her's.

…

Warmth ignited over Lita's lips, electricty sparking over her skin like she was made of metal as she opened her eyes from the shadows of her forced sleep to a cloudly lit room.

Her vision focused after a couple seconds of blurry haze, her eyes laying upon a pair of closed eyes directly above her.

She attempted to gasp in surprise, but when she looked down her lips appeared to be preoccupied with kissing another.

Blush flushed her cheeks, but anger bubbled up just as quickly.

Lita threw her hands up and shoved him backwards, making him yelp in shock.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She demanded, curling up against the cold stone wall. "WHY WERE YOU KISSING-"

"Is that how ya speak to the guy that just woke you up from a stupid curse, ya 100 year old jerk!" The man shouted at Lita, his face full on fury.

"1-100 year old... what?" Lita muttered, her face confused to the absoulte core.

"Did ya not realize that you were cursed, Ms. Sleepaholic?" He spoke rudely and arrogantly to me. "Did the whole 'no spindles on the planet' thing no tip you off somehow?"

"I just thought that-" Lita didn't exactly know, honestly. She never questioned her father and mother's choices, she would be scolded or shouted at angrliy for her words or actions. "I don't know..."

"Now, if you will shut ya trap for ten seconds," She scowled at him. "My name is Prince Joey of Domino."

"Domino..." Lita mumured, running her hands through her messed up locks of mahogany. "There is no Prince Joey there!" She shouted, jumping off her bed in defense.

"There _wasn't _100 years ago." He crossed his arms, trying to explain the whole "curse" thing.

Lita took in the fact that it had been so long, her world spinning like a top.

"I really have been asleep for that long..."

But, before Joey could continue, the castle burst to life in a blinding ephermal of life.

Files once again flew off the wall, drowsily floating around for a second before buzzing to bright life. The fireplaces ignited into red, orange, yellow flickering essence, sizzling the meat above them. Mumurs of people in other rooms echoed into the tower and corridor, most likely the king and queen's voices.

"Guess da whole castle's awake then..." He rubbed his chin. "Guess you _are _the source of the curse in the first place..."

"Excuse me, Prince." Lita rolled her eyes. "You came to save me, correct?"

"Well, yes-"

"Then can you rescue me already?" She pointed her nose upwardly arrogantly.

Joey rolled his eyes, stepping forward so he was almost right against Lita, leaving red hot flares flooding her cheeks.

"If you insist, _my lady_." He rudely said, grabbing her wrist roughly and dragging her out of the tower and down the staircase.

Lita glared as she still felt the heat burning on her cheeks, anger and confusion mixing in her head.

_Why am I blushing? He's suck a jerk!_

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Lita felt as if she had been to harsh, apologetic looks flashing on and off her face. She finally sighed, removing his tight hand from her wrist, making him turn around with an annoyed glare.

"What is it, lady?" He asked, tapping his foot out of angry boredom.

His face said he was mad, but an accidental thing made Lita want to forgive him.

She peered into his orbs od dark brown, her own emerald clashing with his.

Behind annoyance, she saw kindness and a truthfully warm heart.

Her face soften, a smile itching her lips as they curled upwards in a small grin.

"I'm sorry." Her words echoed in Joey's ears.

"Wha-what?"

"I'm sorry, Prince Joey." She sighed again, taking his hand respectively. "You saved me and I really should be grateful."

He smirked, a whole-heart laugh escaping his throat abruptly. Lita blinked, her hands still daintly placed in his, his hand still as loose as ever.

"Yeah, you should be!" He said through his gasps for air in between laughs.

"I'm grateful because you woke me up from a curse, though it was in the most improper way-"

"It was the only way to wake ya, darling."

Lita blushed at his name calling, but then she gasped out of surprise at his response.

"Only way?"

"Yeah, the wise woman who put ya to sleep said a kiss of true lo-"

Joey stopped, realzing what he had done in the tower.

A kiss of true love, that's what she had said.

Heat sparked on his cheeks, his eyes widening in shock.

"What is it, Prince Joey?" Lita asked, stepping forward and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You seem tense all of a sudden."

"What?" He said dully before snapping back to himself. "I mean, I'm fine." He slid her hand off his shoulder, an accidental smile curling over his lips.

"You change moods quickly." Lita sighed, fiddling with her dress's skirt. "One minute you're sassing me, then you're angry and now you're happier then any girl on her wedding day."

Joey realized how quickly the tension between Lita and himself had swayed every few minutes, his mind confused about the kiss and how it woke her up.

"Yeah, I guess so." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We should probably get outta-"

The castle shook violently, a world falling from under Lita's feet in under 10 seconds. She fell towards Joey, her heart pounding in surprise. In a yelp, Lita slammed into Joey, making him fall to his knees with his arms accidentally wrapped around her shoulders.

Blush flushed her cheeks as he noticed yet still didn't let go as the castle shook fiercely.

Pebbles popped out of the walls, oil candles wisped out and then darkness cloaked them quickly.

...

Joey didn't let her go for a reason- realisation.

When he had kissed her in the tower, electricty had sparked over his skin, his heart had thumped in his chest and her lips had been so soft and kind.

What did it mean...?

Whatever it did, Joey liked it and he was determined to keep her safe.

…

Lita's eyes snapped around, her body frozen against Joey.

"J-J..." She couldn't say his name, the word caught in her throat.

"What?" He seemed to know what she attempted to say his name.

"Why're you squeezing me against you?"

There was a silent gap between their conversation, leaving Lita pressed against Joey with flaring blush patches. She wanted to cry, droplettes forming in the corners of her eyes, daring to slip out and streak her cheeks out of fear.

"Because you're scared." Joey simply repiled, his chin suddenly rested on her head gently.

"I-I'm not-"

"You're cryin, Leets." The nickname rang in Lita's ears. "You can't prove me wrong."

"I have dirt in my eyes is all..." She muttered, gripping the sides of of her dress skirt.

"Don't pull that." Joey's voice was kind and soft, fingers suddenly going through her locks of brown. "You just don't trust me yet."

Lita let her tears fall, enabling them to seep into Joey's under-jacket.

"I want to..." She quietly sobbed. "But I just met you..."

"I just met ya too, Leets." Joey smiled, his fingers delicatly going through her hair. "But, I feel like I'm supposed ta trust ya- you know, like fate or somethin' like that."

Lita wondered if it could be true, her quiet sobs stopping for a moment to think.

_Maybe he's right... _Lita recalled her feelings back when he kissed her. _I did feel like he was... important somehow, but I could not notice the tingle through my past fear..._

Lita looked up at Joey, though she couldn't see his face in the dark. But, she could feel his long fingers going through her hair gingerly.

"I-I..." She tried to say her feelings but she just couldn't. "Um..."

Hot breath flushed her face out of nowhere, a forehead touching her's.

Lita was confused as the forehead lingered...

…

Joey pressed his forehead against Lita's, his breath pushing lightly against his lips.

He didn't know why, but he just felt like he had to do this in the next few moments, his lips grazing over her's for a second.

"Prince Joey, what're you-" He cut off Lita by pressing his lips against her's once more.

Lita gasped in her throat, but then her hands moved onto his chest, curling around the sides of his armor, accepting his attempt at love.

The feeling from before returned- electricty sparking over their skin and warmth flooding each other's hearts.

Warm breath came out of each of their noses, avoiding the other's face somehow.

Lita wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers together against his neck.

Joey's arms slid off her shoulders and wrapped around her waist elegantly.

If this beautiful feeling was love, Joey never wanted it to end.

…

Lita kept her lips pushed against Joey's, her heart pumping quickly yet happily.

Was this her fate?

To be cursed, be awakened by this boy and fall in love?

Honestly, she hoped with all of her heart and soul.

Suddenly, a something grabbed her hair roughly tugging her backwards.

Her lips unlocked with Joey's, her eyes snapping open.

"Lita!" Joey shouted, his arms yanked away from her waist and her hands unlocked from his neck.

"Joey!" Something strong pulled her by her ponytail through the hallways, making her scream in agony. "Let go of me!"

"Last time I did that, you're fate was changed by another wise woman!" A harsh and angry voice shouted, their nails digging into her scalp. "It's time to change it back, forever!"

"What do you speak of?!" Lita demanded, trying to pry their long-nailed fingers off her hair. "As royal princess heir to Jupiter's throne, I demand you release me!"

"Sorry, dear princess! I must kill you in order to get my revenge!"

_Kill...? _Lita panicked. She had only just found her fated one and now she had to die? No, she refused to except it. _I guess I have to use my powers afterall._

"Jupiter... Thunder..." The moving stopped, lightning sparking over Lita's head, her pinky and index finger extended upwards. "Crash!" Lightning shot over the figure, making it screech and release her ponytail.

With her chance in sight, Lita stood up and dashed back through the darkness.

…

Joey ran down the hall towards where Lita had been pulled off down, calling out to her only to hear her screaming.

"Lita!" A scream. "Lita!" Another scream. "Leets!" Then another word cut of off Joey.

"Crash!" A lightning strike sound and feet pounding against the floor.

Joey continued to run after the noises, his feet echoing around him.

In a clash of pain, he crashed into someone.

"Ow!" He cried, grabbing his face over dramatically.

"J-Joey?" Lita's voice reach his ears, making him overjoyed. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is-"

Two slim arms latched onto his torso, her familiar warmth covering him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, gently pulling her upwards onto her knees and letting her stare up at him even though she couldn't even she him. "What happened?" He checked her face and head for bumps or blood, but he didn't find it.

"Someone grabbed me by the hair and threatened me, telling me I supposed to die instead of sleep because someone apparently saved me." She explained, inhaling Joey's scent of roses.

"That's weird..." He mumbled, figuring out that she was okay. "We need to get out of here and find your parents."

"My parents are still alive?" Lita asked as they got up, clinging to each other in the pitch black darkness of Io without oil candles lit. "How?"  
>"When you fell asleep, the curse must of fallen ovah the entire castle." Joey guessed, feeling the walls for corners.<p>

"Maybe..."

Something grabbed Lita and pulled her backwards again.

"Ah!" She yelped, getting tugged backwards.

This time, Joey glared at whatever had grabbed her dress's back. He pulled her right against him, letting her embrace him, her dress being pulled backwards.

"Hey, letta' go!" He pulled on Lita, trying ot grab his sword to battle this thing trying to kill her. "I said, release her, dude!"

The thing growled, the hands letting go of Lita, letting her stumble and grab Joey's wrist, dragging him away.

"We have to leave!" She cried, sounding like she had been sobbing in fear.

…

Lita was never scared, but now she was afraid of this stupid creature.

Now she was silently sobbing like a child, embaressing herself in front of Joey by acting like she was five years old.

"I'm sorry, Joey." She glanced back at him and his confused expression. "I need more courage, I guess." She smiled.

They finally burst out into the courtroom to Lita's family.

"Lita, darling!" Her mother cried, attempting to hug her but she pushed her back.

"We have to leave now!" She explained, grabbing her wrist and and dragging her off, the king, his knights and court following.

Joey lead the way, holding his sword tightly and watching carefully.

They finally spotted the exit, bursting out it, the flowers and stems apparently disappeared.

"Let's go!" Lita shouted, pulling her mother forward and following Joey.

The air screeched, a scream of rage filling the area.

"Princess Lita of Io Castle and the Planet of Jupiter!" The voice cried, Lita starting stumble in fear.

Joey caught her by the shoulders, looking around in searching for the source.

"Is that.. the 13th wise woman who tried ta stop me from wakin' Lita up...?" He asked, the king looking over in shock.

"13th wise woman?" He managed, his voice fearful. But, his eyes narrowed again, searching the screeching air for her whereabouts. "You mean the one who cursed my daughter?"

"Yeah, she did say something about "putting her to sleep"..." Joey mumbled, Lita pulling herself together and standing up straight.. "Do you know anything, king sir?"

"Yes, it was ignorance that led to her being cursed in the first place." The king sighed in despair. "I could not get enough plates and food for the ball to include every wise woman. I left one wise woman out due to my inablity- that was my first mistake." The yells were drowned out by the king's story. "She barged in on Lita's gift giving cermony, angry and sworn to avenge herself for being uninvited. She cursed Lita to prick her finger on her 15th birthday and die." Lita gasped, his eyes sightly afraid but barely. "But, the 12th wise woman had not given her present yet. So, she chose to use her magic and change your curse to sleeping for 100 years and be awakened by true loves kiss."

Joey's hand whisked past Lita's hand, brushing against it gingerly.

"Yes!" The voice screamed, everyone's heads snapping in a direction.

A woman with curly black locks that fell over her shoulders stood in the distance, winds picking up around her, her black cloak flaring behind her.

"Now, I will fufill my curse and reverse the 12th's!" She cackled, thrusting her hands forwards.

The winds rushed over them, hairs flying, hearts pounding.

Lita wanted to cry and fall over in panic again, but it just wasn't in her character.

She collected her courage, holding her head high as gusts of strong gale tried to push her backwards.

"Kneel, princess!" The wise woman demanded, pointing downward.

Gravity pushed down on her, her back nearly snapping in half.

_She manipulating the gravity around us! _Lita thought, watching everyone around her fall over though she managed to remain on her feet.

"I said kneel, Lita!" Wise woman number thirteen shouted again, throwing gravity down harder and harder as she attempted to crush Lita to death. "Kneel!"

"Never." Lita glared, raising her foot to step forward. "I will never kneel to you, to my parents, to anyone who demands I do..." Adrenilne shot over her heart, her eyes sparkling brightly.

She extended her hand to Joey, letting a kind smile caress her lips. Her eyes of deep verdigris seeping into his soul as she mentally asked for his help.

Joey clasped his hand in hers, letting her help him to his feet and hold him up by the wrist.

Lita continued to do this with each person grabbing another's until the king, the queen, the court and knights, Lita and Joey all held hands before the wise woman against the gravity.

"How do you stand against my power?!" She yelled, her eyes furious as the veins around them pulsed. "Stand down or face the-"

"Can it!" Lita exclaimed, letting lightning spark over her fingers. "I don't bow to the wicked!"

Lightning shot down from the sky, striking the wise woman right in the forehead.

She screeched, her eyes shaking as she fell into a pile of dust and anger.

…

Lita and Joey leaned on each other before the stone, the craved words _'Jupiter's 13th Wise Woman' _dark in the moonlight's shine.

"I'm gonna miss her for some reason..." Lita sighed, "And I of course know the reason too..."

"Why?" Joey questioned, glanced at her with raised eyebrows.

"If she hadn't cursed me in the first place, I would have never fallen asleep and met you, Joey!" She giggled, leaning her forehead against his.

In the eve's mist, Joey and Lita pressed their lips together, pink blossom flushing their cheeks kindly.

They're fate was as simple as this:

Two hearts connected by one girl's cursed yet cherished 100 years of sleep.

…

**And that was our fairytale for now!**

**It took forever to write~!**

**ARGH!  
>~SSTBS<strong>


End file.
